


Sleeping Arrangements

by Aeshna_cyanea



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Lucifer has a dirty mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 14:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11015502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeshna_cyanea/pseuds/Aeshna_cyanea
Summary: Trixie wants to sleep with Maze. Lucifer has a dirty mind. Maze decides to have some fun.





	Sleeping Arrangements

Lounging in one of the circular booths at LUX, Maze was bored, and also slowly getting annoyed. Lucifer and his pet detective were currently arguing over whether or not the detective's spawn could spend not only the afternoon, but also the night at the penthouse in the care of the devil and his demon. As if it wasn't a foregone conclusion that she would. Especially since the detective had brought her offspring with her, complete with a backpack full of whatever supplies she deemed essential for an overnight stay. The child was watching the discussion with a look of tolerant amusement, but as it dragged on she was beginning to fidget.

Right now the two adults had gotten to the point of discussing the actual sleeping arrangements, with Lucifer demanding reassurance that the spawn would not end up in his bed at any point. Maze grinned as she remembered the incident that prompted this demand. Just as the argument between the two adults was getting somewhat heated, the spawn spoke up with a demand of her own.

"I want to sleep with Maze!"

The silence that followed this statement was absolute as both Lucifer and the detective stared at the girl. Her mother's face showed simply surprise, but the look on Lucifer's face told Maze that he had put a less than innocent interpretation on the little one's words. She straightened in her seat. This could be interesting.

"Oh, you do, don't you?" She drawled, drawing the attention of the three others. "And what makes you think I'll agree to that?"

To her delight, the spawn immediately went into persuasion mode.

"Oh please, Maze, please let me sleep with you. I'll make it worth your while!"

Perfect. This was going to be fun, if only she could draw it out long enough. She leaned forward, smirked slightly, and raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"Really?"

Trixie nodded enthusiastically. "Yes! We'll have lots of fun together!"

"I see. You're planning to keep me up all night, aren't you?" Maze purred. She kept her attention firmly on the girl, but nevertheless noted in her peripheral vision how her tone made Lucifer twitch.

"Well..." the child was giving her an endearing grin, "not all night. I'm sure I'll get tired eventually. But we'll have lots of fun before that! And I'll be really good to you!"

Oh, this was almost too good to be true. And her Lord wondered why she liked the little critter. 

"And how exactly are you going to do that?"

"I could give you a massage. You know, just how you taught me you like it. I'll even use that funny-smelling oil you like!"

At this, there came a choking sound from Lucifer. Maze suppressed a grin. She knew exactly what 'oil' he was thinking about. Really. He should know better than to think she would let a child use a powerful contact aphrodisiac on her. She risked a quick glance at him and saw that his face was almost as red as his other form.

Before she could decide how best to continue her little discussion with the spawn, Trixie went on, "And after that, we could play with some of your toys, couldn't we, Maze? I really liked it when you let me play with the blue one last time."

"Hm, yes, that one is fun," Maze replied, fighting the urge to laugh out loud at the look of horrified fascination the devil was currently directing at the child. He was obviously thinking that the girl was talking about a certain blue toy he himself was intimately familiar with. Needless to say, in most people's minds it was not in any way something a kid of the spawn's age should even know existed, never mind play with.

"And maybe this time I could use the purple thing on you?" The little terror was looking at her hopefully. "It felt really good when you used it on me, and I want you to feel good, too!"

By now, Lucifer's face was absolutely crimson, and he was continually making those strange, choking noises. Detective Decker was looking at him with a mix of suspicion and concern. His mind was no doubt painting him lurid pictures of the various purple toys Maze possessed, and just how she and the girl could use them on each other.

Maze suddenly wondered if it was possible for the devil to suffer a stroke or heart attack. She supposed it was not completely impossible, with the detective and her mortalizing influence right here. Perhaps she should clear this up and put him out of his misery, before something serious happened. On the other hand, she doubted that she would ever get a chance like this again. Maybe she could draw it out just a little bit longer? With a positively filthy grin, she replied to the child's suggestion.

"Oh yeah, I think I'd like that."

"Great! And you can use it on me again, too! We'll have lots of fun! So, can I sleep with you, Maze? Please?"

Okay, Lucifer was now gasping for breath, with tears streaming down his face. And it looked like the good detective was finally catching on to the fact that there might be something less than innocent going on between her daughter and her demon friend. Definitely time to wrap this up. Maze smiled at the girl. "Alright, yes, you can." 

Immediately, the spawn launched herself at her friend in one of her signature hug-attacks. 

"Thank you so much, Maze! I love you!" 

The demon smiled at that and gently hugged the girl back. After a few moments, Trixie pulled out of the embrace and turned to the other two adults. The moment she caught sight of Lucifer, she stopped and stared. Maze had to admit that he was quite a sight, with his red, tearstained face, still desperately gasping for breath. 

Recognizing that the devil was in no state to answer questions, Trixie turned her concerned gaze on her mother. "What's wrong with Lucifer?"

"I don't know, monkey," the detective replied, her expression still deeply suspicious.

Maze had bitten her lip to stop herself from giving the reply to the kid's question that immediately sprang to her mind. But she could not stop herself from snorting derisively. This brought the spawn's attention back to her.

"Is he sick?" Trixie asked her.

Maze hesitated for a fraction of a second before replying. She had wanted to stop, but how could she when the kid just handed her a line like that.

"Only in the head." 

When the girl looked at her with a mix of confusion and disapproval, she decided to explain.

"He thought we were talking about something other than you sleeping in my bed."

This only served to increase the spawn's confusion. "But what else could we have talked about?"

Maze rolled her eyes. 

"Lucifer thought we were talking about doing 'adult stuff' together." 'Adult stuff' was the child's official term for anything sex-related. The detective had been most insistent that Maze stick with this term, and not actually use the word sex around the child. So far, Maze had mostly complied, though grudgingly.

It took Trixie a moment before realization dawned. When it did, she turned to the devil and stared at him in horrified fascination, giving him almost the same look he had given her when she talked about playing with the blue toy. Her mother, meanwhile, looked ready to inflict some serious harm on her partner.

"Ewww. EWWWWW!"

The pure disgust in the child's voice made Maze chuckle. "Yes, exactly."

"But I'm a kid!"

"Yes, you are. And he should have known that I would never do that kind of stuff with a kid." Maze shot the devil a dark glare. He had the grace to look ashamed.

The child, meanwhile, looked thoughtfully at her. "Maze? Why didn't you tell him he was wrong?"

At this, Maze couldn't hold back a decidedly evil grin. "Because I thought that he deserved some punishment for thinking such things in the first place."

That made Lucifer sputter with outrage, which in turn made the child giggle. Even her mother looked slightly amused. Lucifer finally recovered enough to speak.

"You mean you did that on purpose?" He asked in a tone of pure outrage.

Maze just grinned unrepentantly. "Yep. And you deserved it. Besides, you only have yourself to blame. Our discussion was perfectly harmless. It was your own filthy mind that did all the work."

"But the oil! And the blue toy! And the purple one!"

"Normal scented massage oil. And I do own some child-appropriate toys."

"Since when?"

Maze rolled her eyes. "Since the little terror here and I became friends."

Before he could say anything else, she turned to the detective.

"Now that we have cleared up the sleeping arrangements, shouldn't you be on your way? You said something earlier about having to hurry."

Decker cast a quick glance at her watch, and promptly swore. She hurriedly hugged her daughter good-bye before leaving her alone with her two best friends, though not without casting a rather worried glance at the three of them.

Once she was gone, Maze turned to the girl. "Let's go upstairs and put away your stuff, and then we can decide what to do with the afternoon."

The spawn nodded enthusiastically and then ran over to call the elevator, leaving Maze to pick up the backpack. She cast a look at Lucifer, who had collapsed onto a bar stool and was in the process of pouring himself a large drink.

"You coming with us?"

"No. I need some time to recover in peace."

"Suit yourself."

With that, she joined the child in the elevator. Once she had gotten in and entered the code for the penthouse, Trixie turned to her and asked: "Maze? Does that mean that you and Lucifer use toys when you do adult stuff? How does that work?"

As the elevator doors closed, Maze caught one last glance of the devil at the bar. The look of horror on his face made her laugh so hard she was unable to answer the spawn's question. Oh, she and the kid were definitely going to have a lot of fun together!

**Author's Note:**

> If anybody wonders just what blue toy Trixie was talking about: I have no idea. Something entirely harmless and child-appropriate, at any rate. I decided to leave the specifics up to the reader's imagination. Same with the purple thing, and of course the toys Lucifer is thinking about.


End file.
